


You're gonna *love* the way they tickle

by sarisa



Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Tumblr made me do it, oh my god what is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarisa/pseuds/sarisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles meets Dean. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're gonna *love* the way they tickle

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://zainclaw.tumblr.com/post/33160124169) Tumblr post by zainclaw. Title from The Jungle Book.

Stiles is really starting to wonder about the effectiveness of the Beacon Hills Sherriff’s Department, which had been kind of sad considering who he is, but since their ineffectiveness can partially be laid at his own feet- already knee-deep in a pool of lies he’s been feeding his father for the past year and a half- he should probably keep his nose out of it.

He’s getting tired of being the one who has to explain when the station gets invaded by werewolves, hunters, and sundry creatures of the night, though. It is _always him._ How fair is that?!

Not fair. That’s how fair. Not fair at all.

He turns a corner, and is once again confronted by a death-dealing projectile. This time, it’s a gun. He may- okay, skip the indecisiveness, Stilinski, he really needs to reevaluate his life choices.

The guy, who’s about six feet and built like Derek (about equal in supermodel-esque features, too, not that Stiles spends an _overwhelmingly_ large amount of time on Derek’s cheekbones or anything), sticks the Glock in Stiles’ face and smirks. “So where’s your Alpha, Mowgli?”

Heh. Hi _lar_ ious.

There’s no noise from behind the other man, but there’s movement, a hulking black wolf slipping into the doorway. Red eyes glint in the half-light, and Stiles grins. 

The wolf growls. Stiles is ninety-seven percent sure that growl was meant for him for making light of the situation, and not at the Hunter, but Abercrombie turns anyway, firing quickly but nowhere near fast enough to hit Derek. Derek, who abruptly looks like Derek again, shifting out of his Alpha form to pin the other man against the wall. 

Huh. Stiles was right about the height. His grin slides into a smirk. “Meet my friend Baloo, bitch.”

Naturally, that's about when the Fitch to GQ#1's Abercrombie shoves his shotgun barrel into Stiles' spine.

Yep, reevaluation commencing.


End file.
